Inutile, ça sert à rien
by Aleths
Summary: Cloud se fait sauver par un preux chevalier au visage virilement balafré. Maintenant, il tente de passer à autre chose, mais le chevalier en question ne compte pas laisser s'échapper sa donzelle aussi facilement.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de final fantasy, et tout le reste ne m'appartiennent pas. Owh si attendez, l'idée, c'est de moi xD

**Note** : eeeh... c'est ma première fanfic... C'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de chose, disons d'une écriture "plate" et sans tournure particulièrement particulière. Ça fait bizarre et en même temps c'est tellement plus simple. Donc, voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic sans prétention .

J'adore ce couple mais je trouve qu'on ne peut pas en lire autant qu'on aimerait pouvoir en lire lol (qu'est ce que c'est que ces phrases à rallonge...)

J'espère que vous aimerez ! *fait brûler un cierge* xD

* * *

**Chapitre I**

**:: Donzelle en danger, preux chevalier à proximité ::**

- DRIIIIIIIIIIIIING !

Le chocobo c'était tordu dans une grimace horrible pour laisser échapper ce son tout aussi atroce. Le di-chocobo, c'était ce réveil idiot qui sortait Cloud de ses rêves en hurlant depuis des années. Il avait plusieurs fois traversé la pièce, mais avait toujours résisté, c'est pourquoi il avait obtenu un peu de son estime, celle qui lui permettait de rester son réveil quotidien encore aujourd'hui. Cloud articula quelque chose, sa voix complètement étouffée parce qu'il avait gardé le visage enfouis dans son coussin. Sortant un bras de sous les couvertures, il assena un coup fatal sur la tête du réveil qui se tut aussitôt. Après un court instant à maudire le chocobo métallique, Cloud tourna la tête et observa. 7h01. Il n'était pas en retard et décida de comater encore quelques minutes. Le blond ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard et constater… 7h40, et le chocobo qui se moquait de lui. Dans un cri de surprise, il se leva, envoyant le lourd manteau de couvertures à l'autre bout du lit. Arrachant presque les portes de l'armoire de leurs gons, Cloud tira aux piles de vêtements de quoi se vêtir. Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre ma mère.

-" Qu'est ce qui ce passe, je t'ai entendu crier…"

- "Je suis en retard ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé !?" lâcha l'adolescent d'un ton plaintif, essayant en vain d'organiser les quelques mèches indisciplinées qui lui chatouillaient le visage.

- "Excuse-moi, je ne me souviens jamais de l'heure à laquelle tu commences, avec ces horaires changeantes…"

Cloud attrapa son sac et, passant à coté de sa mère, lui embrassa la joue.

- "C'est comme ça le lycée maman. Tant pis, ça me fera faire un peu d'exercice. J'y vais!"

- "Prend de quoi manger un petit peu sur le chemin au moins !"lança-t-elle.

Dans la cuisine, il se saisit d'une tartine de pain grillé, refroidi et légèrement ramollie parce que le beurre avait déjà fondu, et la coinçai entre ses lèvres. Il empoigna une clémentine et l'enfourna dans son sac, s'élançant à l'extérieur. Le jeune homme se raidit presque instantanément, freinant dans sa course à peine amorcée.

- "Mais il fait froid! " hurla-t-il en frémissant subitement.

- "Oui c'est ce qu'on appelle l'hiver mon chéri ! "

Derrière lui, sa mère riait en tendant un manteau que Cloud attrapa.

- "Qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ma petite maman… " bredouilla-t-il, emplie par le froid.

-" Je me le demande bien" ria t-elle.

Il enfila son manteau sur le chemin. Maintenant, c'était certain, le bus ne l'attendrait pas. Ca n'était pas son genre d'arriver en retard au lycée, c'était l'occasion de marcher un peu, et puis le prof d'anglais ne lui remontrait pas les bretelles songea-t-il. Il lui demanderait de trouver une excuse complètement absurde, tout ça en anglais, et le laisserait entrer. Les quelques flocons qui voltaient dans les airs semblaient paisibles. La veille ils tombaient pourtant à l'horizontale. Mais alors, où tombaient-ils ? Sans doute qu'ils ne se posaient jamais.

- "Quelle discussion absurde ! " s'indigna Cloud, " je ferai mieux de me dépêcher."

Il accéléra le pas, et bientôt le portail de fer sombre qui ornait l'entrée du lycée apparut. C'était moins long qu'il ne l'eu pensé. Devant la haute grille, toujours ces mêmes élèvent qui fumaient en enchainant cigarettes sur cigarettes. C'était à celui qui mourrait le premier. Cloud leva les yeux au ciel, pris une grande inspiration et s'enfonça dans la masse brumeuse. Un instant plus tard il en ressorti à l'autre extrémité, reprenant promptement son souffle. Rester dehors par un froid pareil, c'est inhumain!

Entrée dans le bâtiment littéraire, il grimpa les escaliers, atteignant rapidement le troisième étage. La porte du cours était fermée. Il frappa et ouvrit la porte.

- "Hi, sorry to be late " s'excusa-t-il dans un accent douteux.

- "Cloud Strife! " Dit-il, " what happened to you? "

La classe dévisageait le jeune homme comme s'il était un messie ou un quelqu'autre représentant de Dieu.

- "hm… " commença-t-il gêné, " I was in my bus when a pigeon took control of the bus! I had to jump out the window and run far! "

Ses camarades éclatèrent de rire. Ce qu'il venait de raconter sembla aussi amuser mon professeur qui souriait.

- "Owh, a pigeon, right ? Okay okay, I trust you. Come in."

Sur ce il alla s'assoir. Le cours était comme à son habitude, ennuyeux et interminable. Les heures qui suivirent n'en furent pas plus distrayantes. Bientôt la sonnerie annonçant le salut commun retenti et Cloud s'extirpa à l'extérieur de la salle de classe contrarié. Ce que l'école pouvait être ennuyeuse. Pas qu'il ne soit pas un élève sérieux, simplement le ministère de l'éducation devait revenir à une éducation plus humaniste, moins académique. Comment serait organisée une journée de cours idéale ? Pas de cours du tout ? Ca n'en ferait plus une journée d'école. Des horaires agréables, pensa le blond. Oui, ils commenceraient à 10 h, pour finir à 3. Des cours moins long aussi. Aucun être humain normalement constitué n'arrive à suivre un cours d pendant une heure.

* * *

Complètement absorbé par cette réflexion intérieure surréaliste, Cloud marchai distraitement. Maintenant loin du lycée, et sans réellement voir ou il posait le pied, il avançait le visage enfoui dans sa lourde écharpe de laine. Finalement, prendre le bus ça n'était pas indispensable. De toute façon c'était toujours la même chose: les gens s'entassaient dans ces véhicules publics à n'en plus pouvoir respirer; personne ne faisait attention à personne et surtout pas à Cloud. Faut dire que du haut de son mètre soixante-cinq et de ses seize – presque dix-sept – années, Cloud n'était pas le plus apte à pouvoir s'imposer parmi la foule. Et puis le bus n'était pas un endroit sûr: en ces fins d'après-midi comme celui-ci, ce genre de lieu devenait les planches de spectacles regrettables: les jeunes légèrement éméchés ou encore sous l'effet d'une quelconque drogue douce utilisée à outrance qui venaient vous importuner lourdement. Au moins, les trottoirs des allées principales étaient débarrassés de ce genre d'individus, pour le plus grand plaisir de notre héros.

C'était à peu de chose près ce que se disait Cloud quand des coups de klaxon retentirent derrière lui avec insistance. Avec aussi peu de circulation, qui pouvait bien s'exciter au volant ? Sortit quelque peu brusquement de ses réflexions, le blondinet jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et constata, peu rassuré, qu'une voiture roulait à sa hauteur dans une trajectoire visiblement incertaine. Le véhicule perdant encore de l'allure, Cloud distingua au travers du pare-brise trois garçons. L'un, le conducteur apparemment, qui semblait vouloir maintenir sa route; un autre (dont la place initiale devait être le siège passager) qui s'agrippait au volant et certainement le responsable de cette conduite laborieuse; le dernier, assis derrière, abaissait sa vitre et siffla bruyamment.

- "HEY GAMIN, TU VEUX MONTER ?" hurla-t-il joyeusement, visiblement alcoolisé.

Cloud sursauta mais, feignant d'ignorer, continua son chemin et hâta le pas alors que son cœur s'affolait.

La voiture s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneu et l'une des portières s'ouvrit. Cloud commençait à transpirer malgré le froid ambiant. Il accéléra encore le pas, peu rassuré par tout cela et tressauta lorsqu'une main vint s'abattre sur son épaule.

- "Hey, je t'ai posé une question blondinet" fit une voix à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Cloud pouvait sentir l'alcool dans l'haleine de son interlocuteur. Il se dégagea de la main qui se faisait plus curieuse dans son cou et se retourna, reconnaissant le garçon précédemment assis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture. La seule chose que nota Cloud dans cette affaire, c'est la coupe de cheveux du garçon qui lui faisait face, d'un rouge vif et assez longue, quelques mèches balayant ça et là son visage.

- "C'n'est pas très prudent de se balader seul dans les rues quand la nuit tombe, gamin…" ajouta ce dernier avec une voix qui se voulait très certainement mielleuse.

Cloud constata qu'en effet la nuit gagnait doucement la ville. Il avait oublié qu'en hiver, l'obscurité accompagnée du froid se hâtaient plus que les jours d'été. Reportant rapidement son attention sur l'homme aux cheveux vermeils, il constata avec un léger sentiment d'humiliation que celui-ci devait se pencher en avant pour lui faire face. Cloud préférait justifier cet écart de taille par leur âge respectif, l'autre ayant certainement la vingtaine… du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait.

- " Monte avec nous, 'y reste de la place dans la voiture !" continua –t-il, toujours avec autant d'insistance.

Cloud fronça les sourcils.

-"Je…" commença-t-il en reculant de quelques pas pour mettre de la distance entre lui et son interlocuteur.

-"Fout lui la paix Reno…!" lança l'un des garçons encore installés dans le véhicule.

Reno leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers la voiture en soupirant.

-" Squall, on va pas laisser ce petit minet sans défense dans …"

-"Arrête tes conneries et ramène ton cul dans c'te voiture !" grogna de nouveau le brun au volant.

Cloud observa la scène sans rien dire, la tête profondément enfoncée dans son écharpe. Finalement, les quelques inconvénients du bus valaient peut être mieux que les détraqués sexuels qui rodaient dans les rues…

Le brun, Squall de ce qu'avait compris Cloud, paraissait énervé de la situation. À ses cotés, un homme au crane rasé et des lunettes de soleil (Cloud trouva ce détail complètement ridicule d'ailleurs, avec l'obscurité qui venait) pouffait de rire. Le chauve en question allait pour, semble-t-il, ouvrir sa portière et sortir à son tours mais Squall l'agrippa par l'arrière de sa chemise et le tira à l'intérieur du véhicule pour le faire ce rassoir, visiblement excédé.

Une main se posa sur la joue de Cloud, qui ramena immédiatement son regard sur Reno. Surpris, il recula vivement. Son dos comme l'arrière de sa tête percuta le mur derrière lui, arrachant au jeune homme un gémissement de douleur.

-"Hey, fait gaffe gamin, tu vas te faire mal" ria le rouge.

Du revers de la main, Cloud écarta celle qui lui caressait alors la joue. Pourquoi est-ce que ce type contrôlait si peu ses mains ? Jeu de mains, jeu de vilain comme on dit… Cloud se renfrogna à cette idée.

-"Arrêtez" commença t-il paniqué.

L'autre ria de plus belle et Cloud s'interrogea s'il devait le frappé et s'enfuir en courant ou tout simplement s'enfuir en courant. Il allait choisir la deuxième option mais Squall ne lui laissa pas le temps de mettre un quelconque plan –foireux- en pratique. Le grand brun était descendu de voiture. Il empoigna Reno par le bras et malgré les protestations hilares de ce dernier, le traina jusqu'au véhicule où le type aux cheveux rouges repris sa place. Le brun claqua la portière et, jetant un rapide regard à Cloud, fit quelques pas en sa direction. Cloud, par réflexe, recula de nouveau avant qu'encore une fois il percute le mur dans son dos.

-"Aouille" laissa-t-il échapper en portant sa main à l'arrière de sa tête et grimaçant.

-"Je…Excuse les" fit le brun, son visage traduisant visiblement de la gêne ainsi que de la colère.

Cloud se dit à lui-même deux choses : La première, c'est que ce gars était surement sobre, contrairement aux deux autres. La seconde, qu'il était certainement encore plus grand que son ami rouquin. Cloud fronça les sourcils parce qu'il se sentait vraiment ridicule et un coup de klaxon accompagné de jeux de lumière se fit entendre. Le jeune homme devant lui tourna la tête vers le véhicule dont les phares s'allumaient puis s'éteignaient frénétiquement.

-"Bordel, les mecs !" gronda-t-il à ses deux abrutis de copains qui jouaient au volant de la voiture.

Reportant son attention sur le blond, il ajouta d'une voix plus calme:

- "Ils ont bu un coup de trop et… euh… désolé."

Il y eu un court silence et, Squall n'ayant pas de réponse de l'adolescent (qui n'osait rien dire), retourna à sa voiture où sa bande de copain riait encore. Cloud resta immobile jusqu'à ce que la voiture démarre et disparaisse dans la nuit.

_Si ça c'était pas de la malchance_, pensa Cloud. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'il était au lycée, qu'il rentrait à pied, et il fallait qu'il tombe sur une bande de crétins un peu trop alcoolisés… Non, plutôt de détraqués sexuels. Oui, c'était le mot. Les intentions du rouquin parlaient d'elles-mêmes. Il l'avait échappé belle, qui sait ce qu'ils lui auraient fait si le grand brun n'était pas intervenu, s'indigna le blond.

-"Le grand brun…"

Ça faisait preux chevalier de présenter les choses comme ça. Cloud rougit légèrement.

-"Preux chevalier de mes fesses oui !" se reprit-il en grommelant. "Il vaut surement pas mieux que ses copains. Qui se ressemble s'assemble !"

* * *

Ce soir là, Cloud s'était dépêché de rentrer. Pour peu qu'il retombe une deuxième fois sur cette bande de détraqués… A table il n'en parla ni à sa mère, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas là, ni à son frère, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Il avait honte de lui-même et se sentait ridicule. C'est vrai quoi, il n'avait même pas essayé de se défendre. Et plus il y repensait, plus ça l'énervait.

-"Cloud ?... Cloud ! Je peux prendre la dernière part de pizza ?" demanda Roxas assit en face de lui.

Il y eut un silence. Cloud n'écoutait pas, il se repassait encore et encore la scène.

-" Bon, comme on dit, qui ne dit mot consent !" ajouta son frère avant d'attraper ce qu'il restait de pizza et de l'enfourner dans sa quasi-totalité dans la bouche (ailleurs aurait été plus difficile, avouons le).

La dernière phrase de Roxas était parvenue à l'oreille de son ainé comme un coup de massue. L'un des jeunes, celui aux cheveux rouges, lui faisait presque des avances… En restant muet lors de "l'altercation" avec les trois jeunes, Cloud avait donc laissé entendre à ces derniers qu'il…

- "RAAAAAAH !" s'énerva t-il subitement, prenant sa tête entre ses mains et faisant sursauter Roxas qui s'étouffait à présent avec son morceau de pizza.

Cloud essaya de se rassurer. Les mots étaient restés coincés au fond de sa gorge, sinon, pour sur, il leur aurait répondu ! C'est du moins ce qu'il tentait de se faire croire. De toute façon il ne les connaissait même pas… Et puis ce n'était pas lui qui était en tort ! Personne n'accoste les gens comme ça dans la rue pour ce genre de demande ! Et puis mince, Cloud n'avait pas l'allure d'une prostituée quand même !

Il se leva soudainement.

-"J'ai terminé, je vais dans ma chambre" dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait neutre. Et c'est ce qu'il fit après avoir débarrasser son assiette, laissant son frère se remettre seul de son asphyxie passée.

- "Maman a appelé, elle rentrera pas avant 23 h" lui cria tout de même Roxas.

Cloud attrapa son ipod et se laissa tomber sur son lit. La musique l'aiderait peut-être à penser à autre chose. Et en effet, c'est ce qu'il fit. Enfin, façon de parler. Maintenant, ce qui lui occupait honteusement l'esprit, c'était le brun, au volant de la voiture.

-"Staul… non… … Squall…"

Cloud s'étonna lui-même de se souvenir du prénom de se dernier. C'était le seul des garçons, semblait-il, à ne pas avoir bu. Le blond essaya de se rappeler son visage en détail avec difficulté. Quand il l'avait vu, il faisait déjà presque nuit. Une chose était sur il était brun… Les cheveux en un peu en bataille… le teint clair… et… il ne se souvenait plus de ses yeux. Cloud soupira. Sans ce cher Squall, qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu de lui ? Quel âge avait-il ?

-"Vingt… peut-être plus…"

En tout cas il semblait plutôt bien fichu. Et surtout il était grand. Cloud se senti à nouveau ridicule. Y'avait pas de justice quand même: lui était petit et se trouvait maigrichon, pendant que d'autres, à quelques années près, faisait une tête de plus que lui avec un corps d'apollon. A ce moment précis, Cloud passa par trois phases: tout d'abord ces constatations l'énervait au plus haut, il ne supportait pas de se voir réduit à si peu de chose. Ensuite, l'énervement laissa place au rose sur ses joues, parce qu'il venait de flatter involontairement le beau brun – claque mentale - . La troisième phase était, à nouveau, l'énervement, parce qu'il s'indignait lui même d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

-"La prochaine fois je… … " commença t-il contrarié "je… Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois !" mugit-il en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller et étouffant ainsi le rugissement de colère du blond.

La nuit promettait d'être agitée.

* * *

Arf, je me sens ridicule ! Mais c'était très amusant à écrire.

Je ne me suis pas trop relue, pardonnez mes erreurs .

La suite pour bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Les protagonistes de cette histoire appartiennent à Suqare Enix !**

**Note: Voilà le second chapitre ! Un peu plus long que le précédent, tant mieux... J'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**:: Raiponce, lance moi tes cheveux, que je monte ! ::**

Cloud s'éveilla en pleine nuit; il sentait un léger vent frais lui parcourir la peau et le faire frissonner. Il était découvert. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il chercha d'une main vagabonde sa couverture qui avait dû glisser pendant la nuit pour la ramener à lui. Une fois couvert jusqu'au menton et prêt à s'assoupir de nouveau, il resta pourtant perplexe. Le froid semblait s'acharner sur lui avec force. Pourtant il lui semblait bien, la veille, s'être endormis dans son lit, comme chaque soir. Il avait également laissé fermée la fenêtre… Alors pourquoi ce vent ?

Cloud ouvrit soudain les yeux et s'assit dans son lit. Il fit de ses yeux le tour de la pièce et, bien qu'il fasse noir, la pénombre lui permis de se réconforter: il était bel et bien dans sa chambre.

Ses yeux revinrent se poser sur l'unique fenêtre. Elle était ouverte et la silhouette d'un homme, visiblement, semblait se glisser dans la pièce. Cloud se figea.

Son cœur battait à rompre et s'accéléra davantage quand l'ombre s'avança doucement vers le lit. Paniqué, Cloud recula précipitamment jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la tête de lit, emportant la couverture avec lui et chercha promptement sur sa table de nuit de quoi frapper l'ennemi au cas où il tenterait d'approcher plus. Il n'y trouva que son téléphone et, l'espace d'un court instant, se demanda s'il préférait risquer sa propre vie ou celle de son téléphone. Devant l'agitation soudaine de l'adolescent, l'intrus s'immobilisa, ramenant ses mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

- "Qui êtes-vous ?!" s'écria Cloud dont le cœur s'épuisait à battre si fort. "Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?!"

Le blond brandissait son téléphone pour manifester sa détermination. Pourtant il n'avait jamais eu si peur de toute sa vie. Faut dire que personne ne s'était encore jamais introduit dans sa chambre, en pleine nuit, et surtout en passant par la fenêtre.

- "Si vous tentez quoi que se soit je… je hurle !" tenta-t-il, peu convaincu.

C'était juste une méthode d'intimidation bien sûr, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que même s'il criait, personne dans la maison ne serait assez fort pour venir le sauver de ce type qui, à juger de sa taille, devait être plutôt solide. Il lui sembla qu'en entendant cette menace, la silhouette s'était mise à rire faiblement. Maintenant Cloud en était certain, ce quelqu'un dans sa chambre était un malade. Voir un détraqué sexuel. Ou peu être même Reno.

Il faillit s'étrangler de peur quand l'individu (dont il ne parvenait pas à distinguer les traits à cause de la nuit) s'avança encore vers lui. Cloud hurla et l'homme en face de lui, alarmé, se précipita pour lui plaquer la main sur la bouche, étouffant les cris.

-"Chhhhhut ! Chhhhhhhut ! Tais-toi, on va se faire choper !" chuchota-t-il à l'adolescent, l'index ramener devant ses propres lèvres en signe de silence.

Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réaction de la part du blond et sa voix, malgré qu'il chuchote, trahissait une légère inquiétude, certainement à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre entre dans la pièce à cause des appels de Cloud.

On entendait à présent plus que la respiration de Cloud, rendue saccadée et bruyante par la crainte et l'appréhension. Ni lui ni son protagoniste n'osaient bouger. En même temps, Cloud n'aurait pas pu: le garçon s'était placé au dessus de lui, interdisant de ce fait à l'adolescent toutes tentatives de fuite. Leurs visages étaient sensiblement près, ajoutant à toutes les émotions déjà accumulées par Cloud celle de la gêne. Maintenant, il pouvait voir qui s'était introduit dans sa chambre et lui obstruait présentement la bouche.

Cloud ouvrit de grands yeux en croyant reconnaître Squall. Qu'est ce qu'il foutait dans sa chambre en plein milieu de la nuit ? Pourquoi lui ? Comment avait-il fait pour savoir où Cloud habitait ? Et puis même, avait-il essayé toutes les fenêtres de l'étage avant de trouver la bonne ? Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire de lui ? Et du corps, une fois que Squall l'aurait tué ? D'ailleurs, allait-il seulement l'assassiner ?! Les questions fusaient dans la tête de Cloud et sa poitrine ne cessait de palpiter. Il n'osait pas bouger, même pas retirer la main de son agresseur de sa bouche de peur que ce dernier interprète mal un geste trop vif et le lui fasse regretter d'une quelconque manière…

Interprète mal un geste… Cloud s'offusqua intérieurement. Non mais quelle ironie, c'était LUI la victime dans l'affaire. Et maintenant, comment ferait-il pour se sortir-

-"Faut pas crier comme ça, tête de Chocobo" l'interrompit - dans ses pensées - l'autre en murmurant plus doucement.

Cloud crut lire un sourire sur le visage de Squall, mais il ne put se le confirmer parce que le brun enfouit sa tête dans le cou du blond qui faillit s'étrangler de surprise. Il l'entendit respirer profondément, comme pour humer son parfum.

-"Je voulais te revoir…" souffla Squall à son oreille alors que sa main, celle qu'il avait apposée sur les lèvres du blond précédemment, glissait délicatement dans le cou de ce dernier.

Il l'embrassa dans le creux de la nuque jusqu'à la clavicule où il déposa mille baisés.

Cloud restait interdit. La situation lui échappait littéralement. Inutile de dire qu'il n'avait plus froid du tout. C'était la première fois qu'on le touchait de cette façon. Il n'avait encore jamais eu de copine, ou du moins il n'était jamais allé assez loin pour ce genre de chose. Après tout il n'avait que seize ans. Chaque baisé que le brun déposait dans son cou le chatouillait. Il n'essaya pas de bouger, tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ne savait plus.

On entendait maintenant plus que la respiration affolée de Cloud et le brun qui lui brûlait la peau de ses lèvres. La main de se dernier s'égara sous le t-shirt de Cloud, remontant jusqu'à son torse, que le brun caressa timidement des doigts. Ces sensations étaient toutes nouvelles pour l'adolescent. Inutile de dire que tout cela le mettait grandement mal à l'aise. Lorsqu'à sa propre surprise, il gémit faiblement comme en réponse aux appels fiévreux de l'autre garçon, il s'empourpra et se sentit honteux.

Alors que les lèvres et les doigts de Squall se faisaient plus insistants, Cloud reprit du mieux qu'il put ses esprits - anesthésiés par la douceur des caresses du brun – et d'une voix faible, sa respiration saccadée ayant asséché sa bouche, tenta de se faire entendre:

-"Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites… ?"

Étirant le cou et tournant la tête à l'opposé de celle du brun, il tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus de ses baisés. Au même instant il appuya sa main contre le torse du brun et le poussa d'abord mollement puis avec plus de vigueur pour que ce dernier desserre son emprise.

-"Arrêtez… !" essaya-t-il fébrilement.

Squall se redressa légèrement pour lui faire face, le regard plein d'incompréhension.

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… ? Je te fais pas envie ?" dit-il, une moue imprimée sur le visage.

Cloud sentit son cœur se serrer. Il s'empourpra tant qu'il aurait pu en mourir si la nuit ne le préservait pas du regard du brun. Comment ça, "je te fais pas envie" ?! Cloud trouva cela particulièrement déplacé de la part d'une personne qui s'incrustait dans sa chambre au milieu de la nuit pour faire…. Ça ! Et puis qu'attendait-il de lui ? Cloud ne s'offrirait certainement pas à n'importe qui, n'importe quand ! C'était absolument ridicule ! A cet instant, Cloud aurait pu le gifler, le repousser violement et l'obliger à sortir ou appeler la police; mais une sonnerie stridente retentit.

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers la table de nuit où le portable de Cloud sonnait, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Aucuns des deux ne bougea, Cloud ne sachant quoi faire et Squall attendant une quelconque réaction du blond.

-"Tu décroches pas ?" lança le brun d'un ton détaché.

Cloud appréhendait de décrocher à vrai dire. Qui que ce soit, il avait peur que la situation quelque peu inhabituelle dans laquelle il se trouvait ne l'embarrasse de trop, qu'il ne parvienne pas à contrôler son égarement au point que cela s'en ressente à l'oreille de l'interlocuteur. Qu'allait-il raconter si on l'interrogeait sur ce qu'il faisait, ou les raisons de cet affolement trop mollement caché ?

Cloud bégaya quelque chose que lui-même ne compris pas et s'empara du téléphone. En face de lui, à quelques centimètres, se tenait le visage de Squall, impassible. C'était clair, il attendait que l'appel soit terminé pour reprendre les hostilités. Le blond reporta son regard sur l'écran du portable, nerveux, le souffle court.

Son regard s'agrandit.

-"Mickey ?!" interrogea-t-il, incrédule.

Pour quel raison Mickey l'appelait-il en pleine nuit ? Qui appelait en pleine nuit d'ailleurs ?! Et puis c'était quoi ces conneries, Mickey n'existait pas !

Cloud lança un regard dubitatif à Squall qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Cloud se sentit de nouveau rougir. Le brun était à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et très peu de distance séparait leurs deux visages. Sceptique, il tenta tout de même de décrocher, mais cela ne se fit pas. Le téléphone continuait d'hurler à tue-tête sans que Cloud ne puisse rien faire.

* * *

Cloud s'éveilla brusquement. Son réveil à l'effigie d'un chocobo affichait 7h03 et sonnait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il l'éteignit en soupirant fortement.

Les yeux gardés ouverts, rivés au plafond, il resta là, dans son lit, dubitatif. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Et quel rêve ! Qu'est ce que Squall foutait dans ses rêves ?! Ca ne lui suffisait pas d'avoir failli l'écraser, lui et sa bande de copains débiles ? Cloud sentait encore son cœur battre promptement. Il y porta la main comme pour l'apaiser.

-"Quelle connerie" lança t-il pour lui-même.

Instinctivement et sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle était fermée. A quoi s'attendait-il de toute façon ? Ce n'était qu'un stupide rêve, et ça lui convenait très bien comme ça !

C'était certain, il allait être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée.

* * *

Après avoir pris une douche pour se remettre les esprits en place, Cloud n'adressa la parole à personne, ni au petit déjeuné, ni à aucun autre moment d'ailleurs. C'était de la faute de cet abruti de Squall de toute façon. Et de Roxas aussi, avec ses dictons débiles. Cloud n'attendait rien de Squall, évidemment ! Tout d'abord parce qu'il le détestait profondément –et ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec le temps- mais aussi parce qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux garçons. Ca allait de soi. Pourtant, il sentait ses joues le bruler, tout comme son cœur, lorsqu'il repensait à ce que Squall lui avait fait dans son rêve.

Au cours du petit déjeuné, son frère –qui visiblement ne pouvait jamais cesser de parler – avait entrepris de raconter son rêve. Comme par hasard.

-"…C'est à ce moment là que le hamster m'a salué et s'est tiré en s'envolant, une hélice vissée sur le crâne, et en emportant mon gâteau. Bien sûr j'ai voulu le récupérer, hein, mais je me suis réveillé à ce moment là…" avait t-il raconté.

Cloud était resté silencieux, toujours occupé à ronchonner. Il tartinait si vigoureusement sa biscotte qu'elle avait fini par se casser.

-"Il parait que les rêves sont produits par notre subconscient et qu'ils ont toujours un sens vis-à-vis de la vie qu'on mène." avait continué Roxas sans vraiment prêter attention au fait qu'il parle tout seul.

-"Je vois franchement pas ce que je peux apprendre de mon rêve… " constata-t-il finalement, alors qu'il engouffrait une énième tartine de Nutella dans la bouche.

* * *

Les rêves, toujours un sens vis-à-vis de la vie qu'on mène ? Cloud piaffa d'énervement et frappa du pied une bute de neige qui s'était amoncelé sur le trottoir. Ce matin non plus il n'avait pas pris le bus, sans se demander pourquoi. A vrai dire il ne voulait pas le savoir. Qu'est qu'il pouvait en tirer de ce fichu rêve ? A condition bien sur d'appeler cela un rêve, parce que vu comme ça, Cloud l'aurait plutôt qualifié de cauchemar. Terreur nocturne même. En y repensant, il remerciait son réveil – ou Mickey ? – de l'avoir sorti de son rêve, parce que si celui-ci s'était poursuivi, qui sait ce qu'il serait arrivé. Ça tenait certainement du porno, Cloud en était certain. Enfin, plutôt porno-viol, parce qu'il n'aurait pas consenti, évidemment. Et pour ce qui était de son manque de détermination à repousser les avances du brun fiévreux, Cloud se justifiait -pour lui-même - en affirmant que c'était la peur qui l'avait empêché d'agir. Évidemment. Sinon il l'aurait frappé à coups de… de téléphone.

Cloud grommela.

Plus il y pensait, plus ça l'énervait. Il détestait Squall parce qu'il s'incrustait dans ses rêves et dans sa chambre ! Parce qu'il lui faisait ressentir des choses étranges, là dans sa poitrine.

-"De la haine, rien d'autre" tenta-t-il pour se rassurer.

Après la fin des cours, Cloud s'était dirigé vers les quais. Il préférait prendre le bus ce soir. Il était tard et le soleil disparaissait presque derrière la ville qui, quant à elle, s'illuminait. Il y avait énormément de monde sur la rive à cette heure-ci. Comme d'habitude, entre les élèves qui terminaient les cours, les fonctionnaires qui sortaient des bureaux et les autres qui étaient là en tant que figurant certainement.

Cloud s'engouffra dans la foule, esquivant les clochards qui empestaient l'alcool et les fumeurs qui empestaient… la cigarette. Il atteignit finalement un petit coin du trottoir cerclé par des barrières de sécurité – histoire de désintéresser ceux qui auraient voulu traverser la route n'apporte où à n'apporte quel moment. D'ici, il pouvait voir sans mal quel bus arrivait sans être écrasé par le peuple.

Il s'accouda contre la rambarde et observa distraitement les voitures filler et leur conducteurs s'énerver. Cloud tourna la tête alors qu'un bus atteignait le quai. Ce n'était pas le bon. Il soupira. Combien de temps attendrait-il ? Jaugeant l'agitation des piétons à ses cotés, et la distance qui le séparait du panneau affichant les horaires de bus, il entreprit de s'y rendre. Les gens étaient si serrés et si peu attentionnés que Cloud ne pouvait faire autrement que de regarder où il posait ses pieds, histoire de ne pas écraser ceux des autres. Il était certain d'atteindre le panneau tant souhaité lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un. Il allait choir quand cette même personne le rattrapa adroitement par le bras.

-"Excusez-moi" commença-t-il surpris, alors qu'il relevait vivement la tête, un sourire gêné imprimé sur le visage, pour faire face à… un torse. "Je suis désolé je ne reg..."

Cloud se figea.

Squall se tenait là, devant lui, l'air impassible et les yeux baissés sur l'adolescent.

-"Décidément, t'as le truc pour te cogner partout toi." lança le brun, un léger sourire en coin.

Cloud fronça les sourcils. Il se moquait de lui là, n'est ce pas ? Il détourna le regard et se sépara de la poigne qui lui maintenait le bras.

-"C'est de votre faute si je me cogne partout, figurez-vous" grogna l'adolescent en se frottant le front.

Il entendit l'autre rire faiblement.

-"Navré de te faire tant d'effet." Ajouta le brun distraitement alors qu'il observait l'afflux de bus.

Cloud le fusilla du regard mais l'autre ne répondit pas. Le voyait-il seulement, perché si haut ? Squall était tellement grand. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Cloud constata que son ainé devait faire au minimum une tête de plus que lui. Il se demandait s'il allait grandir autant, lui aussi. L'inverse serait, il fallait l'avouer, tragique.

Portant son regard plus haut, Cloud profita que Squall regarde ailleurs pour observer son visage. Il avait les yeux gris comme Cloud n'en avait jamais vu. L'hiver et ses teintes froides y jouaient certainement, leur prêtant cet éclat d'acier qu'ils avaient de si particulier. Soudain, le blond ouvrit plus grand les yeux. En observant le visage de Squall, il distingua une longue et fine cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. Cloud ne l'avait pas relevé la dernière fois, lors de leur première rencontre. Il faisait trop sombre et ce détail lui avait échappé. D'où provenait-elle ? Est-ce que ça faisait mal ? Peut être sortait-t-il de prison? Cloud se remémora son rêve et grommelant. Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas en fait. Il s'était bien introduit chez lui en pleine nuit. Quoi ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Et alors, il lui en voulait quand même. Sans parler qu'il était sur le point de lui faire l'amour, d'abuser de son corps d'adolescent trop innocent et naïf pour se défendre. Rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il s'en serait suivit, Cloud en était absolument dégouté. Enfin il essayait. N'empêche que maintenant il se méfierait de chacune des tentatives de l'autre garçon. À condition qu'il le revoit, car il était déterminé à l'évité énergiquement.

Les yeux plissés, rivés sur Squall, Cloud fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées par une pression sur ses hanches. Le brun venait de l'attraper vivement par la taille et le pressait maintenant contre son corps. Cloud resta interdit quelques instants, les bras ballants.

Qu'est ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Devant tout le monde en plus ! Il imaginait parfaitement tous les yeux de la ville rivés sur eux. Seulement eux. Et si un de ses copains les surprenait, qu'allait-il penser ? Il rependrait certainement les pires rumeurs dans tout le lycée et…

Cloud se débattit vigoureusement et se détacha du brun plus facilement qu'il ne lu cru. Peut être ce dernier avait-il compris que faire de quelconques tentatives de ce genre en public n'était pas une excellente idée. Qui plus est avec un mineur.

-"Qu'est ce que vous faites ?!" pesta Cloud qui fulminait, certes, mais dont les joues gardaient encore une teinte rouge vif, en raison de ce rapprochement avec le corps d'un autre garçon. Ce garçon. Squall le dévisagea, son visage parfaitement neutre, comme à son habitude visiblement. Et puis tout à coup, Cloud aperçu quelque chose changer dans le regard du balafré; ses yeux devenaient plus grand, signe qu'il venait de comprendre ce à quoi l'adolescent faisait allusion.

-"Détend-toi tête de Chocobo" lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur, "j'ai pas l'intention pas te manger, je t'ai simplement rapproché de moi pour que tu ne te fasses pas bousculer par les gens qui souhaitent monter dans le bus… Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? Je ne connais-"

-"C'est inutile, ça ne vous servirait à rien de savoir comment je m'appelle de toute façon." le coupa le blond qui s'énervait de s'être ridiculisé ainsi, agissant comme une collégienne en manque de… mâle; et d'avoir été appelé "tête de chocobo" par ce _si charmant_ garçon.

-"Et je ne suis pas une tête de Chocobo" continua Cloud sur le même ton, tout en s'écrasant les mèches indisciplinés sur le haut de sa tête qui, il en était certain, lui avait valus ce surnom stupide.

Il voulait lui coller son poing dans la figure, mais préféra opter pour autre solution, moins risqué, celle-ci.

-"Je vous laisse, j'ai mieux à faire, bonne soirée." lança-t-il amèrement et sans se retourner tandis qu'il avait déjà contourné Squall et se dirigeait maintenant vers le panneau des horaires. Il était si pressé de fuir qu'il ne faisait plus attention à où il posait les pieds. Là, à tous les coups, il en avait écrasé. Tant pis.

Mais Squall fut plus rapide et s'interposa entre Cloud et le panneau d'information, arrachant au blond un glapissement de surprise.

-"Attends, je voulais pas de blesser, excuse moi." soupira le brunet qui paraissait sincère. Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour hier, mes potes av-"

-"Hey, Squall !" appela une voix perdue dans l'agitation des passants.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et soupira sans pour autant se retourner vers la personne qui le hélait. Cloud quant à lui, y porta ses yeux, cherchant quelques instants qui pouvait bien demander un type pareil. Il se renfrogna immédiatement en apercevant Reno et son ami-le-type-chauve-monsieur-je-porte-des-lunettes-de-soleil-même-quand-il-pleut. Il grogna et cru entendre Squall en faire autant. Il aurait bien voulu fuir, mais pour ça il devait connaitre les horaires de bus, et ça, c'était actuellement impossible parce que Squall l'en empêchait.

Lorsque les deux acolytes parvinrent à leur hauteur, le garçon aux cheveux vermeils se mécontenta:

-"Squall, qu'est ce que tu fous, on va rater notre bus et ensuite faudra attendre une demi-heure de plus."

Puis il nota, après quelques coups d'œil à chacun, que Squall était au coté du blond. Ce dernier n'osait pas le regarder et détournait le regard d'un air contrarié. Cloud ne pensait qu'à une seule chose, partir. En bus, à pied, en avions, à cheval, ou sur le dos de n'apporte qui… n'apporte quoi qui pouvait l'emmener loin d'ici.

-"Leon, c'est. Leon." Insista le brun qui semblait agacé.

-"Oué, appelles toi comme tu veux…" répondit l'autre distraitement.

Cloud senti le regard du rouge se poser sur lui. Il s'attendait au pire et serait déjà nerveusement les poings.

-"Dis, tu nous présentes pas à ton ami ?" lança Reno d'un ton ravi.

Cloud releva soudainement la tête et fit une grimace d'incrédulité; il était médusé. Comment ça "tu nous présentes pas" ? Il avait déjà oublié les avances qu'il lui avait faites hier ? Les caresses douteuses et tout et tout ? Au moins il était sobre ce coup-ci.

Reno lui prit vivement la main et la serra fermement tout en l'agitant dans une poignée de main virile.

-"Enchanté, je suis Reno et lui c'est Rude. Il a l'air méchant comme ça mais t'inquiètes, il te fera rien." Ajouta-t-il d'un ton étonnement enthousiaste.

Dans l'incompréhension totale, Cloud jeta un vif coup d'œil à Squall – ou Leon, il ne savait plus très bien – pour y trouver réponse, mais le brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules et soupira.

-"Quoi ?" fit le garçon aux cheveux rouges qui assistait à cet échange de grimace et de haussement d'épaules sans vraiment comprendre.

-"Laisse tomber Reno." lâcha Squall, "on va y aller, sinon le bus va se barrer sans nous".

Il se tourna vers Cloud à qui il serra la main tandis qu'il approchait son visage de l'oreille de son oreille.

-"Au fait, très joli sourire." Souffla-t-il.

Puis il se redressa, et quand sa main glissa de celle du blond –surpris de ce geste étrangement amical – y laissa quelque chose de rugueux, certainement un petit morceau de papier plié. Cloud s'en aperçu et resserra immédiatement ses doigt dessus, se sentant rougir.

Leon lui tourna le dos et, sans rien ajouter, poussa ses deux amis jusqu'aux portes du bus où ils disparurent tout les trois.

Cloud resta là un moment, à fixer ces mêmes portes, avant qu'elles ne se closent et emportent tout ce qu'elles renfermaient loin d'ici.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il desserra fébrilement son étreinte pour observer le morceau de papier, puis jetant un coup d'œil nerveux aux alentours, il referma vivement ses doigts et ses mains dans se poche. Il ne détendit pas son emprise tout le long du voyage et garda serré le bout de papier. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Squall avait bien pu écrire dessus. En même temps, il appréhendait trop la réponse pour oser regarder. Il attendit finalement d'être chez lui, enfermé dans sa chambre pour ouvrir doucement la main. Il inspira fort et puis voulu se gifler, parce que son comportement l'indignait lui-même.

Nerveusement, il déplia le papier et y lu une suite de chiffre.

Un numéro de téléphone.

Cloud s'empourpra vivement tandis que son cœur commençait à s'affoler. Qu'est qu'il allait bien pouvoir en faire ?!

* * *

Alors, verdict ?

Arf, je me demande si ce que j'écris fait rire quelqu'un. Je sais, c'est pas le plus important mais... c'est dans la catégorie "humour" ! Merci pour vos messages, c'est super encourageant !


End file.
